Is This A Dream?
by MitzukiTomoyo
Summary: When Emily confronts her fiancee, Ludwig, in his office for adultery, things get heated and emotions are rapid. Now our heroine has left the man she loves and battles herself to find her true self that she lost within him. Genderbent!America, Germany
1. Betrayal

Well, I don't think it's that good. But, I a lot of my friends say it is. Hope you all like it. Let me know your opinions. Gladly accept both bad and good. ^^

* * *

><p>"Oh my God! I hate you Ludwig, you and your little whore, Feliciano!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. My flailing fists slammed down on his desk. I wish it was enough power to break it. The noise gave him quite a fright. The blonde hair, blue windowed male hung his head in defeat. His gloved thumbs twitted in anxiety. Parting his lips, his words came out stuttered covered in a deep, thick, masculine German accent.<p>

"I… I didn't know it would affect you like this, Emily," He slowly lifted his head to stare into my furious crystal blue windows. "But… I-I really do love you and h-..." The sentence was cut short by an open hand hitting the side of his face. My palm print, in red, embedded on that left cheek. His hand shakingly pressed against his cheek, then grimaced from the stinging sensation. Ludwig's body stiffened as to charge but relaxed under his circumstances.

It charged my emotions to see the man I love unable to give me the answer I desired. Choking back sobs, my voice shaky and cracking; I found my voice.

"W-Why? I was there for you. We were preparing our life together. I am carrying your fucking child for Christ's sake!"

His head slowly lifted those pale blue windows that I deeply adore. Sharper than Belarus's knives, they pierced through my body. My legs became knock-kneed, but I used my hero power to stand tall and proud. His hand reached out to me. Oh, the hand that would caress my cheek to my side to my inner thigh was reaching out to me in desperation. It took me to find the deepest part of my soul to smack that hand away, for I was never able to resist him. The country I once knew and loved was on the brink of an emotional breakdown.

"No!" I screamed, my face contorted in anger and sorrow. "Don't. You. Touch. Me."

He obeyed and slowly retreated into his chair.

"I should say I was carrying your child…" scoffing softly.

He shot up bringing his newly curled fists down on that innocent maple desk. The fury began to build; it was too visible in his eyes.

"You will take my unborn child away without even conversing with me, Emily?"

"Yes Ludwig I would! You slept with Italy without consulting me? You did not think about until afterwards! After I found you and him entangled in embraces, what makes you think you still have that right?"

"I am its father and I am your fiancée, Emily. I will always have the right to decide wither it lives or not!"

"LIES! You are a deceitful, untrustworthy, and unfaithful. Who knows when you will turn your back against Feliciano?" Knowing I had overstepped my boundaries, I did not care. What I truly felt from the bottom of my being was heard.

His eye dictated that his fury had reached its peak. There was a long pause before the German male flew back his chair, stomped over towards me, and caught my wrists in his gloved hands. My feet raced backwards to not trip over themselves as he pushed my back into a wall of his office. The sobs that I bravely held in were stampeding out of my blue windows. My shoulder length blonde hair fell out of its place and into my face. He shook me by my wrists, practically screaming even though we were inches apart.

"Take it back! I want you to take it back! He is not a whore." He continuously yelled while shaking me violently. Tears streamed rapidly out of the both of us. The same color eyes and classified hair in a frantic state of mine. I sniffled shaking my head.

I collapsed into more sobs, unable to do anything but slowly slide to the floor and curl up into a ball. He sunk with me, pulling to my arms that I called my safe haven. And, that hand caressed my back.

Oh, How I wish this was a dream. I've been wishing this was nothing more than a dream since Tuesday. It was now Friday. I longed for this nightmare to end so I could see Ludwig's small grin every time I made his breakfast. I yearned for him to tell me 'I love you' in that voice. I prayed for it to be another afternoon watching Germany and England and Russia compete for my attention. And day after day, after each failure attempt, Germany would always win, carry me away, and we would make hot, passionate love to each other in his office.

My face buried deep within his chest. Oh, how I hated him for making me love and yearn for him in this situation. My nostrils were filled with his familiar scent, cologne beer, and the scent of wurst.

And that hand, oh that sneaky hand, trailed up my side and grabbed hold of my chin tilting it erect. I adverted looking through those windows of pain, sorrow, and confusion. Then, that all too familiar heat creped upon my cheeks and rushed throughout my entire body. The man I despised yet loved was making me blush.

"Curse your hands." I mumbled trying to escape the grasp. Though it was loose, I did not have the strength or willpower to leave his gentle embrace. He leaned forward pressing those tantalizing lips upon my forehead. I cowered underneath his height. He enjoyed rendering me paralyzed, that bastard. I would kill him… He pulled me by my chin into him, crushing his lips against mine.

Dumbfounded, I sat there clasping my hands in front of my chest. Those hands griped my lower back and turned on my autopilot. Though I think I did not, I believe it was my own will being spiteful. My arms entangled around his shoulders, sharing body heat only through lips and tongues. Soon, his excitement made him travel south to the softer part of my collar bone. The bastard decided to take the best pleasure route for my body and his ears. Trying to contain my low squeals and sensual gasps, I found some power to speak.

"C-Curse you… L-Ludwig please stop."

"Nein, Ich liebe dich." His tongue flickered underneath my ear. And that hand, that sent chills throughout my spine, slid up my side and gripped my breast. Soon, the warm fuzziness disappeared. I was able to get my inner hero-ness back. I slowly lid my hand down to his chest and gripped it. Ludwig's head trailed up to kiss me again as I pushed him with all my might away from me. His feet upraise from the ground; his whole body jerked back as his intentions were to go forward. With a loud THRASH!, Ludwig, belly up, was slammed down onto his desk. His pride looked like his desk at that moment, jaggered, and broken, shattered, scattered. But it didn't feel like it was enough. Glancing down at my hands, a small smirk formed over my pink lip glossed lips.

"Here," I pulled the ring off of my ring finger tossing it at him. Those pale blue windows pleaded with me, but I was strong. Kicking my heel back, I spun, chuckling, heading towards the door. I guess he attempted to get up to stop me but stopped. Slamming the door behind me, I gathered my things and called a cab for the airport. I ran into Feliciano on my way out. He seemed to cower away as I lifted my hand. But, I only patted his back and smiled.

"He's all yours now. I- We," I patted my stomach and grinned brighter. "are going to Iggy's house. I hope you two will have a nice life together."

He stared blankly at me as I walked away holding my head higher.

After that I practically ran off of the grounds, smiling and panting with joy and pride. For I knew, the first breath I took was the first breath of freedom!

"Emily fucking Freedom Jones is back on the scene. My heroine-ness will never be contained!" I yelled, throwing my fist in my air.


	2. Homecoming

Walking out of the cramped airplane into the busy lobby to pick up my luggage, I stopped in a clear hallway to do some stretching to loosen up before meeting Iggy. I instructed myself on each new stretch.

"Left leg up… Hold for three, two, one… Now switch…Stretch to the right… Hold for three, two, one… Switch now..." To loosen myself more, I shook each part of my body and prepared for a short amount of cardio. My body weight hopped on each side of my toes. I exhaled and punched the imaginary boxing bag that hung in midair from every angle.

"Float like a butterfly, sting like a bee. Yeah, I am a star~! I'm a herooo!" I yelled while punching the air. A large grin was plastered on my face, ignoring the stares and whispers of the passing people.

"… Emily, what in bloody hell are you doing?"

I turned to stare innocently at the person behind me. The shaggy blond hair male stared at me with his green windows fixed on me. His disapprove shone brightly in his eyes. He crossed his arms tightly underneath his chest. My blue eyes blinked a couple times before they glittered with excitement. Arms wrapped around his neck and my cheek pressed against his. His arms wrapped around my waist holding me close and protectively. His balance was lost causing him to fall on his butt. I could tell that he was blushing because his body heat rose dramatically with every brush of our cheeks. To add salt to the wound, I pressed my lips on his fire hot cheek, close to his lips.

"E-Emily, y-you bloody git, get the hell off me. W-We are in public, have some decency."

"D'awwe, Iggy. Why do you have to be so cold? I just was showing you some affection. Is that so wrong?"

His hands gently pushed me away but I clung on to him even tighter. The male struggling to escape my grasp was forced to on his back as I sat smiling on his lap. Arthur rubbed the side of his head as his face was exploded in a deep crimson shade. I giggled innocently, gently poking his fire red cheek.

"You British dudes always get so flustered when a female shows some interest. Stop acting like a pansy and be a man."

"H-How dare you insult me? You're still just a child! And I do act like a man you blood git!"

"HEY, I'm not that young! You're just an old dude and a prick!" I huffed crossing my arms underneath my breasts.

"Just get off me damnit!" he groaned and pushed some more. I pouted and effortlessly placed my pink lips against his crimson cheek again. He grumbled some more as his body was free to move around.

We helped each other up and gathered my luggage. I clung to his arm, causing him to become his normal flustered and grumpy self. It felt nice to know something hadn't changed. As we exited the airport, Arthur loaded my luggage into the trunk and escorted me into the passenger side. He took his place in the driver's seat and intructed me to buckle up. We pulled off into the busy highway back to his house.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, I know the rules. I swear, sometimes I wonder who's actually the pregnant one around here."

"Oh shut up. I'm worried for yo- Wait, WHAT?" he swerved into the wrong lane, nearly hitting a mini van. The angry old woman honked fruriously at him before flipping off Arthur and speeding off.

"Hm, must be American..." I responded with a small chuckle.

"This is no laughing matter, Emily. Are you telling me that you're pregnant? With who's child?"

I flashed an annoyed look at him. "Who's child do you think it is? It's Ludwig, you stupid blockhead!"

His body stiffened and attempted to keep his emeraled windows focused on the road. The rest of the car ride was unbelievably awkward and tense. With a sigh, I slumped into the car seat, crossed my arms, and stared out the window to day dream.

_I wonder what Ludwig is doing as we speak. He's probably trying to hook up with Feliciano again._ I let my mind wander. Just at the thought of their lips connected made my blood boil. But who cares? He's not my problem anymore.

"-You bloody git can you hear me?" the British dude yelled into my ear.

I turn my head towards him, batting my crystal blue windows at him. "Hm, what cha say now?"

He huffed. "I said we're here. So get out of my bloody car!"

Nodding, I unbuckled myself and stepped out. A small flock of maids and butlers came to unload my luggage from the car. I observe the home that I once called home. It seemed a bit smaller than I remember. The flowers had fully bloomed and the small tire swing was still hanging from the old tree. I smiled a bit. _I guess the old geezer never had the nerve to take it down._

A hand pressed lightly against my shoulder and nudged me towards the entrance. I circled around him and grasped his arm, pulling it closer to my body. He mumbled and led me to the door.

"I swear, you're more annoying than you normally are.." Iggy complained which made me giggle in return.


	3. Homecoming Part Deux

So, after I wrote the second chapter. I felt it wasn't enough so I got straight to work on the third. It's starting to get good. Emily is starting to become sneaker with poor little Arthur.

* * *

><p>"Man, am I hungry? Yo, Iggy, do you happen to have any food around here?" I exclaimed while plopping down on the couch.<p>

"I may have a few scones in the kitch-"

"What are you trying to do? Kill me and the baby? No way dude, I'm not eating that junk!"

"Fine then! Get up and make your own food!"

I kicked my feet childishly attempting to poke out my bottom lip. "But I don't wannnnaa cooook~!"

He sighed and slumped in the recliner across from where I was sitting. "You are too much for me sometimes."

My stomach let a louder roar that shook the whole house. Maids shrieking in panic and butlers baffled of what shook the house. Arthur groaned while sitting up to calm them down. I pouted and moaned and huffed until he came back. Soon, an idea popped into my brilliant head. I knew it wouldn't have been so easy to persuade him into this, so I had to sway him with my "charms". I sat up straight while Iggy's head was in his hands. Stealthfully, I slid my way to the arm of the chair closest to him. My body pushed itself off of the couch and maneuvered my way over to him. When I took hold of his wrists, he looked up.

_Now's my chance..._ I thought.

I pushed him so his back rested completely on the chair. My knees slid on each side of him. I forced his arms to wrap around my waist (which wasn't too hard to do). Once again, the heat from his body crept up to his cheek bones, causing him to stutter.

"E-Emily, damnit, get the hell off me!"

I shook my head in defiance and giggled. I placed my hands on his shoulders that slowly snaked up to rest at his neck. My gazed lowered which caused him to shift uncomfortably. His hands still on my waist which caused me to sit up straight. I made my voice raspy and seductive.

"I'm still hungry. But, I think I found a way to subdue my hunger~."

The green windows darted around in confusion. His face lighting up like a red bulb on Christmas. I had to make it more believable if I wanted to get what I desired.

"L-Like what? W-What the hell do you mean?"

"Oh I know you know what I mean.~" I swiveled my hips in a circle on his lap before brushing my lips against his deep red cheek. His eyes widened as he shook his head. I lightly purred into his ear. _Thank you Antonio for those tongue rolling lessons._ I mentally thanked him. His grip around my waist tightened even more.

"E-Emily I-"

He was cut off by my index finger being placed daintily on his lips. The wheels in his head were turning the way I wanted them to. His heart beat racing, blood flow increasing, and temperature rising.

"If you haven't already guessed, I'll tell you~." He nodded quickly as I leaned towards his ear. Instead of purring, I let out a low moan. That really jump started his engine because I felt a little certain someone stir from his slumber. I had to do this quickly before it was gone.

Like I was out of breath, I panted in his ear," I want you to..."

"T-To what Emily?"

"To," I softly pressed my lips against his cheek. "To call Francis and ask him to come cook for me."

"Oh Emily I would gladly take you to-" He stopped in mid sentence to blink. The emerald eyes once drowned in confusion and lust now being painted over with a new shade. It was called anger and fury. I cocked my head to the side, stuck out my tongue and winked. I quickly hopped off of him and hid behind the couch. He stood there in shock, with his friend at full attention. Steam literally was given off from the top of his head. He jumped up, grabbed the newspaper that was rolled up on the stand by the recliner, and chased after me.

"THAT IS NO WAY FOR A LADY TO ACT! ESPECIALLY, TO SOMONE WHO RAISED HER! I TOLD YOU TO GO COOK YOURSELF SOME FOOD. DAMNIT! WHY ARE YOU SO LAZY? WHY WOULD YOU WANT THAT DAMN FROG TO COME INTO MY HOUSE AND COOK FOR YOU? DON'T YOU LIKE MY COOKING?"

"Iggy, I was just teasing you. You shouldn't be trying to hit a person with child! And, if I eat your cooking, I might loose my life. Francis cooks better than you do, plus he's closer."

I laughed at his comical rampage but I ran because I didn't want to be caught by him. The British newspapers are always thicker than ours, so I knew it would hurt if he wacked me over the head with it.

He chased me all over the house, yelling and bickering. We made it all over the house and back into the living room before I tripped over the rug and face planting on the ground. Slowly, I sat up and rubbed my face before a heavy object smacked me over my head. Instinctively, my hands flew over my head. The object was brought down a couple more times over my head. Once I figured it was done, I opened one window to gaze around me. Arthur was rubbing the back of his head, newspaper still in his hand, but making his way over to the phone in the kitchen.

_Ow, Ow, Owie. Damnit Iggy, that hurt. _I sighed. _He's so not cool for doing that._ I stuck my tongue out at him once I was alone. Slumping over to the couch, I rested my head on the arm. Iggy's bickering on the phone was audible throughout the house.

"Hey Francis..." He grumbled. "No I didn't call to hear your voice, you nitwit! I have Emily over here and she's hungry- Huh?" He paused. Incomprehensible speaking was heard over the phone. Arthur inhaled sharply. "I can too cook. She just prefers yours. I can too." He stops. "Can too." He stops again. "Look I'm not going to argue about my ability to cook. Just bring you and your supplies over here quickly so I don't have to hear anymore of her complaining."

I smiled. The heroine Emily scores one point and the challenger Iggy scores none.

He chuckled at something and I heard him ruffle his hair a bit. "Yeah, I really do..." He sounded off. Like he was in a distant world. "Anyway, hurry up. We've got something to tell you anyway." With that, Arthur hung up the phone. He walked into the living room again and headed towards the recliner again but my hand catching his sleeve intercepted him. I smiled sheepishly and tugged for him to sit by me on the couch. He tried to pull away but my blue orbs staring into his pulled his heart strings. Iggy slumped next to me while I rested my head on his chest. He draped his arm over my body and pulled me closer.

"You always do this..." he mumbled.

"Do what?" I responded.

"You act mischievous or do something to annoy a person to the point where they stop talking to you. Then, you act sweet, lovingly, and innocent so they'll forgive you. I swear it's the tactics of a mere child."

I gazed up to the pure annoyance in his emerald orbs. Blinking some, I thought to myself. _Was I that obvious? Did I actually annoy people that much? All I thought was it would've been a great laugh to mess around._ Without noticing it at first, tears slowly trailed down my cheeks. Soon, the flow of the tears grew more and more. I could barely see anything let alone Iggy. I tried to stop them and wipe my eyes.

"I'm sorry Arthur." I apologized with a sniffle. "I didn't mean to make you this upset with me. I was just joking around that's all."

He sighed and ruffled my hair with loving smile tugging at the ends of his lips. "Your hormones are really out of whack. Normally, you'll argue with me about it." His hands cupped my cheeks as he used his thumbs to clear the tears that were in my eyes. He bent down some to place a gentle kiss on top of my forehead. "Now, stop this crying and give me that bright hero smile."

A large smile tugged at the ends of my lips. I nuzzled into his chest while he held on to me closely.

"You should call me Arthur more often..."

"Don't push it Iggy." I joked while drifted off into sleep, comforted by the steady thumping of Iggy's heart beat.

* * *

><p>So I guess you can call this a small UKXUS. It was so much fun writing this. More shall be updated my pretties~<p> 


	4. Comback Teaser?

Ludwig and I were welcoming the changing of the seasons with a picnic. Spring was blossoming, the warm sun melting the icy chill winter left behind. Birds carelessly singing to one another, families laughing, and love was all around. Everything couldn't be more perfect. Once the weather broke, we promised one another that if neither of us were busy, we'd spend the entire day together with no interruption.

"Even if we do," Ludwig's gruff voice tickled my ears, "We'll just skip the entire day and blow everyone off, yes?" His hands gribbed my hips even more and minimized the space inbetween us. Mindlessly, my arms instinctively snaked around his shoulders ignoring the fact we were at the office. I pulled his head down just so our foreheads could rest on one another. For some reason I began to laugh. And this wasn't your run of the mill 'ha ha' laugh, no, this was your tear jerking, ugly snorting hyena cackling laugh. He jerked his head back and pouted.

"What is so funny? I thought this is something you would like. Is it not?" Ludwig's face began to flush from embarrassment.

"No no, it's a perfect idea! I love it, I really do it's just," another snort, "Skipping work? That isn't like you. My awesome influence must have rubbed off on you LuLu."

I giggled and pecked his lips. His features softened as he understood. He too began to chuckle and soon we both were laughing.

After our lunch, we decided to take a stroll and explore the park some more. I stretched in the open air; the brim of my hat protecting me from the brightness of the sun. Ludwig interlocked our fingers as we walked down the creek. The soft, crisp breeze fluttered through my hair; Ludwig pulled me into his arms and by that babbling water, we shared our true love's kiss.

* * *

><p>I would really appreciate your commentary on this tidbit. I would like to revive this old story but only if there are people willing to read it. I hope you enjoyed this and I would love to write more for you guys ^~^<p> 


	5. Remembering

Ludwig and I were welcoming the changing of the seasons with a picnic. Spring was blossoming, the warm sun melting the icy chill winter left behind. Birds carelessly singing to one another, families laughing, and love was all around. Everything couldn't be more perfect. Once the weather broke we promised one another that if neither of us were busy, we'd spend the entire day together with no interruption.

"Even if we do," Ludwig's gruff voice tickled my ears, "We'll just skip the entire day and blow everyone off, yes?" His hands grabbed my hips even more and minimized the space in between us. Mindlessly, my arms instinctively snaked around his shoulders ignoring the fact that we were at the office. I pulled his head down just so our foreheads could rest on one another. For some reason I began to laugh. And this wasn't your run of the mill 'ha ha' laugh, no, this was your tear jerking, ugly snorting, hyena cackling laugh. He jerked his head back and pouted.

"What is so funny? I though this is something you would like. Is it not?" Ludwig's face began to flush from embarrassment.

"No no, it's a perfect idea! I love it, I really do it's just," another snort, "Skipping work? That isn't like you. My awesome influences must have rubbed off on you LuLu." I giggled and pecked his lips. His features softened and he understood. He too began to chuckle and soon we both were laughing.

After our lunch of the finest Italian food and wine, courtesy of Feliciano, we decided to take a stroll and explore the park some more. I stretched in the open air; the brim of my hat protecting me from the brightness of the sun. Ludwig interlocked our fingers as we walked down to the creek. The soft, crisp breeze fluttered through my hair; nothing could be more romantic. He pulled me into his arms and by that babbling water; we shared our true love's kiss.

A soft humming noise tickled my ears, I swatting involuntarily only assuming it was a passing bee or a pesky mosquito. Somehow despite my swatting the buzzing noise did not cease and grew to a more piercing tone and engulfed the entire scenario to black. The dark void didn't last long, although I wish it did. The next image that registered in my mind was still my lover. Although he wasn't alone.

In the office where Ludwig and I would sneak off to spend some time alone, there he was with another figure locked in his embrace. Feliciano and Ludwig tied in their passionate embrace and kissing to their heart's content. My heart dropped and mouth went dry. It felt like burger was lodged in my throat no matter how hard I swallowed it wouldn't go down. I tried to look away but the image seemed to be everywhere, I couldn't escape. Burning tears threated to fall, I managed to scream out Ludwig's name. But as soon as the words escaped my lips, I somehow jerked my body into full attention mode. Luckly, I was still at Arthur's house and had fallen asleep on the couch. Arthur had disappeared but his muttering voice had indicated he went to answer the impatient guest who was murdering the doorbell.

"Yea yea, I'm coming! Who the hell is it?" Iggy's groggy voice yelled out. He must have fallen asleep along with me and didn't take too kindly to being so rudely awaken.

"Open the stupid door, I have heavy equipment and it is raining on my precious head!" The muffled voice barked back. I ended up following Iggy to see who was at the door. Rubbing the last bit of sleep from my eyes, I asked in a dazed.

"Francis?"

"Non," the voice replied back, "It is the boogeyman. Of course it is me now open this door at once! All this rain is ruining my hair!"

Arthur made a bitter face. Reluctantly, he opened the door and Francis rushed inside. He headed straight for the kitchen and placed his belongings on the table. The decorative towel hanging on the stove handle was grabbed and used to dry himself off. He twirled his wet golden shoulder length locks and cried out.

"Sacrebleu! My curls have already fallen! You two took too long to open the stupid door! And as punishment, I will take painstakingly long to cook your food. Non, I won't even cook it!" he flailed his hands about dramatically and started backing up all his chef equipment. I followed three steps behind him pleading for him not to leave.

"C'mon Francis, old buddy old pal, you can't just leave me hanging like this. Tell you what; I'll recurl your hair for you, huh? I'll make sure it looks as pretty as mine, okay? Just please don't leave."

He gave me a hard look. The frown lines setting deeper into his skin. "Non, your hair looks like it got into a fight with the blowdryer."

Confused, I touched my hair to realize he was right. The tips felt frazzled and they were sprouting out in whichever direction they desired. I puffed my cheeks out in annoyance. It wasn't like this before. I guess I slept all crazy like but I was trying to get comfortable.

"Let the bloody bastard leave, he's always causing such a ruckus wherever he goes anyway. It'll be much quieter after he leaves." Arthur said with the up most annoyance. His figure was leaning against the kitchen doorframe and arms crossed tightly against his chest. He had an air about himself that always made it seem he was superior and always right. It made me want to punch him.

"Besides if he leaves, he'll miss the gossip we were going to talk about and I'll have the chance to cook for you again." Iggy grinned.

"Shut up Iggy," I yelled, "C'mon Francis, you don't hate me that much that you'll let the old bastard poison me, do you? If I eat anything he cooks, I'll die I tell ya. D-I-E Die!" I gripped his sleeve and pulled at it. Blue orbs stared directly into his attempting to pull at his heartstrings. Francis scoffed and rolled up his sleeves.

"There is no worse death than by trying to stomach that idiot's cooking. Plus I want to hear this gossip you two are talking about." He started to set up a station on the counter and prep some of the ingredients. I slumped into a chair and rested my head on the cool dining room table. Iggy took a seat next to me. "Trust me," he said, "No story is jucier than this.." He trailed off, giving me a side glance.

"Are you making hamburgers and French fries?"

"Non."

"Can you make hamburgers and French fries?"

"Non."

"Damn…"

* * *

><p>It is a miracle I updated I'm alive lol I do hope you guys like this. Comments and review are appreciated and I promise I will be back with more. Enjoy~<p> 


End file.
